1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an document camera including a plurality of imagers, a method for controlling the document camera a program, and a display processing system.
2. Related Art
An document camera of this type including two imagers has been proposed. The two imagers capture images of a single target object, and the document camera provides a user with a variety of processed images. An document camera described in JP-A-2004-215298 acquires three-dimensional information on a target object from image data captured with two imagers, produces a plurality of sets of image data based on a plurality of simulated imaging viewpoints, displays an image to be viewed from a direction that a user desires or displays a higher definition image obtained by superimposing two sets of image data.
In recent years, there are an increasing number of movie theaters and television receivers that display a three-dimensional image stereoscopically recognized by a viewer. When an document camera that can produce three-dimensional image data and display a three-dimensional image on a display apparatus is used, for example, in a class of a school or in a presentation, the document camera can provide viewers with a more realistic image. The document camera described above, however, only improves the quality of two-dimensional image data but cannot produce three-dimensional image data.